Wish you were here
by Anitta Black
Summary: Ela não queria admitir... mas adoraria que ele estivesse com ela... Songfic


Lílian estava sentada na sua cama, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Tiago e Sirius tinham sido suspensos por uma semana. Lilian pensava no que acontecera de tarde. Mais uma vez Tiago e Sirius tinham resolvido atazanar o pobre Snape. Mas desta vez tinha sido mais grave, não fosse Filch ter passado por ali e ter feito com que Tiago e Sirius fossem suspensos.  
  
Tiago tinha-se esticado um pouco mais desta vez. Lilian não percebia como é que ele conseguia ser tão arrogante com Snape.  
  
« - Larga-o – dissera ela.  
- Porquê? Esta a ser tão divertido... E se experimentássemos jogá-lo no lago? Se calhar a lula poderia confundi-lo com um lindo polvo...  
- Potter, se tu não o largas imediatamente...  
- O que é que fazes, Evans? Puxas-me o cabelo?!  
- Ah... Petrificus Totalus »  
  
Realmente ele era apenas um míudo estúpido e mimado com a mania que sabe tudo. Ele sempre se armava com as suas notas, com a habilidade para o quadribol, e mais outras inúmeras coisas...  
  
So you think you can tell  
  
( Então, achas que podes distinguir)  
  
Heaven from Hell  
  
(O Paraíso do Inferno)  
  
Blue skies from pain  
  
( Céus azuis da dor )  
  
Pensando nisso, ele era realmente convencido. Bagunçando o cabelo porque acha que parecer que acabou de descer da vassoura faz dele o melhor... ou então brincando com o estúpido pomo que ele roubou sabe-se lá de onde achando que é um otimo apanhador  
  
Can you tell a green field  
  
( Podes distinguir um campo verde )  
From a cold steel rail  
( Duma barra de aço frio )  
A smile from a veil  
( Um sorriso de um véu )  
Do you think you can tell  
( Achas que podes distinguir )  
  
*  
  
Tiago estava em sua casa, de castigo por ter sido suspenso. Ele pensava na forma como tinha tratado Lilian. De facto ele fora arrogante com ela. Mas havia algo nela que impedia que ela aceitasse uma brincadeira. Como se ela fosse adulta antes do tempo. Como se lhe tivessem roubado a juventude. E isso era completamente o contrário do espírito dos marotos.  
  
Did they get you to trade  
  
( Eles fizeram-te trocar )  
Your heroes for ghosts  
( Os teus heróis por fantasmas )  
Hot ashes for trees  
(Cinza quente por árvores )  
Hot air for cool breeze  
( Ar quente por uma brisa fresca )  
  
Estranhamente ela parecia contentar-se com pouco. Como se procurasse um conforto desconfortável. Como se se sentisse mais segura sem arriscar. Como se se prendesse por dentro.  
  
Cold comfort for a change  
  
( Um conforto frio para variar )  
Did you exchange  
( Tu trocaste )  
A walk-on part in the war  
(Um papel secundário na Guerra )  
For a lead-role in a cage  
( Por um papel principal numa jaula )  
  
*  
  
Lilian reflectia sobre tudo o que achava de Tiago. Contudo, preferia que ele estivesse ali.  
  
How wish, how wish you were here  
  
( Quem me dera, quem me dera que estivesses aqui )  
  
Afinal durante todos aqueles anos eles sempre foram amigos. Sempre estiveram nos mesmos sítios com as mesmas pessoas e sempre foram muito parecidos, segundo os amigos. Seria?  
  
We're just two lost soles  
  
( Somos apenas duas almas perdidas )  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
( Nadando num aquário )  
Year after year  
( Ano após ano )  
  
*  
  
Tiago forçava-se a acreditar que não estava com saudades dela. Talvez até mais do que dos outros amigos. Porquê? Nunca vira nela mais do que uma amiga. Ultimamente nem amigos eram direito... mas então porquê?  
  
Running over the same old ground  
  
( Correndo pelo mesmo chão )  
What have we found?  
( O que é que encontrámos? )  
The same old fears  
(os mesmos medos de sempre )  
Wish you were here...  
( Quem me dera que estivesses aqui )  
  
*  
  
- Quem me dera que estivesses aqui, Tiago – murmurou Lilian agarrada ao seu travesseiro  
  
*  
  
- Quem me dera que estivesses aqui, Lilian.  
  
_  
  
N/A  
  
Oi pessoal! Eu queria fazer uma espécie de T/L bem curtinha, mas daí tou com bloqueio e não saiu nada do que eu queria... Paciência. Eu escolhi esta música porque é uma das minhas favoritas dos Pink Floyd !!! Bjs e mandem  
mails a comentar deixem reviews... ou então escrevam para  
ana_nms_1990@hotmail.com 


End file.
